


The Promise of Happiness Has a Due Date

by AngelsMayDie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Mentions of Crossdressing, Must end with a bang, bottom!jaehyun, very late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsMayDie/pseuds/AngelsMayDie
Summary: (A Tribute to DY's 21st B-Day) The child that used to be Jaehyun promises to help Doyoung find a girlfriend before his 21st birthday. Now that he completely forgot the guy and the promise, Doyoung showed up to satisfy it just a day before it's due. He needs to find him one in less than 16 hours or he'll face the consequence his 6 year-old self came u





	

**Author's Note:**

> Super delayed! But I guess Doyoung's birthday was probably not that celebrated (at least not in ao3) but to hell with that!  
> It's that because he's my bias, but he really does deserve the world.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the first day of February and the first thing Jaehyun had to deal in the morning is some guy from his childhood claiming he has a promise to fulfill.  
  
  
  
  
"It's good to see you! You've grown so tall and handsome." Jaehyun's own mother whose currently postured to dance her stress away with his father in their third honeymoon abroad while serving them her own version of pancakes seemed to have a  vivid recollection of him while he had none whatsoever. He blames the morning for memory lapse.  
  
"Enjoy!" His mother bid 'Tahtah!' waltzing out in her fancy beige mink coat draped generously around her frame.  
  
"So, uhmm." Jaehyun started to say something but he falters; he doesn't even know how to address him.  
  
"You totally forgot." The man laugh it off, and Jaehyun had to take a quick gulp of coffee, scalding his tongue in the process, because the dude in front of him is friggin sparkling. Not in an Edward Cullen gay type of sparkles. It's like he has a full body halo and it just give him the creeps. "Kim Dongyoung. Your favorite hyung from Daegu. At least during the days." He held out his hand in a civil fashion.  
  
"Jung Jaehyun." He muttered without thinking.  
  
The guy stifled a laugh. "Of course you are. How could I forget." Jaehyun want to face palm for being  embarrassingly stupid. Dongyoung guy definitely knows who he is. This guy tracked his home in Seoul for reasons he does not  know which brings him to question: "What brings you here, hyung?" Hyung. The honorific rolled down his tongue effortless despite the tension due to the unplanned reunion with an estranged province folk.  
  
"I came here to collect your debt."  
  
Jaehyun cocked his head, thinking how much does his past self owes this guy to even hunt him in the city.  
  
"Don't you remember? You have to help find a girlfriend?" It sounds absurd but Jaehyun let the statement sink down his mind and them he felt a ghostly chill coursing down his spine as fragments of memories surges in his consciousness.  
  
  
  
  
A snotty overweight kid crying as a group of girls circles him while they mocked his appearance: Doyoung-hyung.  
  
<  You're not that ugly. Hyung.  
  
>  Easy for you to say, Jae. Every other kids like you. Sometimes I wonder why are you even my friend.  
  
<  I know you will have at least one girlfriend.  
  
>  When?  
  
<  I don't know? Maybe before your twenty-one.  
  
>  That's too long! I have to live 3 more times!  
  
<  Don't worry I'll help you get a girlfriend. Pinky Promise.  
  
>  I don't want pinky promise. I want a guarantee!  
  
<  Okay! okay. I'll write my own punishment. Keep it in my safe box and come to me on your twent-first birthday.  
  
>  No fair! Why would you choose your own punishment?!  
  
<  Believe in me hyung. It would be be so hard that I will do anything to fulfill my promise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Holy shit! DOYOUNG-HYUNG!" Partly in shock and partly caffeine kicking in, Jaehyun didn't know he's in a shouting volume already.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING AT ME JAEHYUN-AH!" Doyoung teased the younger my leveling his voice to him. Then they laugh like the golden times of their childhood.  
  
"Anyways, hyung. Are you really serious?"  
  
" 'Bout what?"  
  
"You asking for my help to find…a girlfriend."  
  
Doyoung nods.  
  
Jaehyun nods, too. "Oh wow." He said lowly. But at the back of his mind, why on Earth was he not capable of catching himself one. Just basing on looks, he shed all the fats and retain his cuteness.  He very easy on the eyes. Very. He scan him subtly. Tall. Plaid sleeves and white undershirt. 'Yup. Perfect boyfriend vibes.'  
  
"Aren't you honoring your words?" Doyoung teasingly incriminated him. Jaehyun was aware of the jest but his inner self never back down on a challenge. Hooking up two people is definitely the second hardest thing in his life, just a little bit before living as an only child of an overprotective father and an overbearing mother.  
  
"I'm just kidding! I came here to visit you and catch up."  
  
"No" With a burning passion, Jaehyun runs to his room and now back with a black velvet box, small enough to hold in one hand, with a four-number combination lock.  
  
"You're still holding on it?"  
  
"I haven't realize what is this or what's inside until now."  
  
Doyoung fetched the box of punishment from him, studying it from different corners. "Do you remember the combination?"  
  
Jaehyun have a toothy smile and scratch his head. Now he questions the legitimacy of his childhood.  
  
"Oh it opened!" Doyoung announced.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"2214! 2214! I knew it" What does that even mean?, he questioned himself. But he let it slide and instead grab the yellowish folded torn out page of a preschooler's writing notebook before Doyoung reads it, to which of course the older whined ('No Fair!'). He's pretty certain it was humiliating basing solely on how quirky his promise is.  
  
He sucks in and unfolded the paper started reading on his mind and -  
  
"NOPE!" Jaehyun crumpled it, proceeded to pick a day old sweater and dab it on his night-worn sleeveless. "Come on let's get you a girlfriend."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you are also studying here." Doyoung quips nonchalantly to do away with the silence because the younger was too busy with something on his phone. They were on Jaehyun's idle car that's parked leeway on the university's central building.  
  
"Smile." Jaehyun instructed holding out his phone and shooting a candid face shot of Doyoung and not knowing what was that for.  
  
The younger kept fidgeting and clinking his tongue for some reason and that reason Doyoung will know. "Hello! I exist." The older claimed his attention.  
  
"What are you doing?" Doyoung peered on the other's phone as he swipes angrily in left and right, profiles of different girls, in different angles.  
  
"Isn't Tinder for quick fucks, though?" Doyoung scrunched his face, reflecting his distaste. Jaehyun created him a profile on a hook-up app and he couldn't dismiss his effort but no, Doyoung will never ever date someone from that.  
  
Jaehyun couldn't agree more. He didn't like Tinder as well but he's quite desperate to find Doyoung a girlfriend, not just some random girl. She needs to be at least easy on the eyes, too. The catch is that she must be single and would actually date Doyoung.  
  
He mashed his forehead on the steering wheel, hitting the honk and hurting his ears more than his head. Thirteen hours before his birthday.  
  
It's now Doyoung's turn to work on Jaehyun's phone, particularly on his Facebook account. The younger had an extensive amount of friends so there must be some girl bound to like him.  
  
"How about her?" Doyoung held the phone and the screen reveals a mono lid beauty in an oversized hoodie and pump up kicks. The look gives an overall street smart vibe and Doyoung thinks she's cool.  
  
"Kang Suelgi? She's everybody's 'oppa'. Definitely popular with girls. She always denies being gay but every time professor Bae walks by, it feels like she's holding back the urge to gear her strap on." Doyoung couldn't give a better remark than, 'Wow! That must be hot'. Typical for guys which he wonders why most guys like lesbo action? He doesn't fancy the genre. Jaehyun likes his porn pretty straight.  
  
"This Sana girl looks cute."  
  
"Plain and boring. You'd wish your talking to a wall because a dirty pile of brick had a lot more personality than her." He was talking base on first hand experience. It was a feat that he remembered something about her because it feels like he's talking to the open air. Every second he spent with her, he could feel his life essence leaving his body slowly.  
  
"Kim Doyeon. Damn!" Doyoung bit his lips and 'appreciating' the model-esque backside of a woman in a high slit cream dress.  
  
"Total Bitch. She thinks she own the entire uni just because her mother is sleeping with the chairman of the board. The only think she inherited is her mother's stanky behavior. Trust me. You wouldn't want to be involve in her drama."  
  
The Facebook search went on and on, following the same pattern: Doyoung finding girls and Jaehyun finding what's wrong with these girls. The older honestly appreciate Jaehyun's 'guidance'. Doyoung wasn't exactly sociable chiefly due to his mundane lifestyle. His world is so small, a couple of acquaintances, the balding old (the uncle claims he's on his late 30's but no student got time for that) man operating the cash register on the nearby school supply shop and most of the library staffs.  
  
"You're actually not helping. It even feels like you yourself don't want me to find a girlfriend. We could just go to the mall and you buy me a gift or treat me some food. I honestly don't care if I have none right now. It's not like the world is ending tomorrow." Impatience building up in the birthday day boy.  
  
"No! Can't be!" Jaehyun retaliated. He pride is at stake. "You know I'm not being mean on purpose. It's my way of taking care of you. We have to be cautious about it because you might meet the person you'll marry someday. Bad choices leads to bad divorces. Think about the children." Jaehyun's trail of thoughts is truly commendable but Doyoung remains unconvinced.  
  
"Okay how about this. We can go out and wander around. Let's see" The younger suggested. Doyoung resigned. Jaehyun hadn't change. He was a little bit too stubborn for his own good way back.  
  
  
  
  
Now they are at the grounds. They claimed an entire bench for the two of them and camp there. Jaehyun thinks it is genius, not to mention how impeccable the timing is. It's lunch so most classes are on halt, essentially crowding the grounds with majority of present university body.  
  
They let a mass of student walk to check girls out but it seems like the were the one being checked out. Doyoung felt odd, in a satisfying way. Jaehyun felt odd, in an irritating way.  
  
"9 o'clock." Doyoung whispered and Jaehyun can't make sense out of it, It was two pm. and he feels like a pig being roasted on the spot. "Turn around!" Oh~ "She looks cheerful and approachable."  
  
9 o'clock means slightly to the left! He face palmed mentally. He firmly believes that the whole ordeal causes significant cognitive issues.  
  
He properly study the girl. She looks decent. Like the girl-next-door type. She's on her own eating her lunch in solitude. She also had no other accessories dangling around her limbs, just a ragged G-shock for time check. Overall, she seems available and bears no red flag of a deranged woman and Doyoung already sets his eyes on her.  
  
"Go for it!" Jaehyun pushed Doyoung across the wave of people rushing to get lunch and observe how it will go.  
  
  
  
"So how did it go?"  Jaehyun pretty much stalk them throughout the conversation. They look well together, he must admit.  
  
"She's nice." Doyoung said flatly.  
  
"Why the long face? It seems like you were enjoying your self back there. Unless! She had a bad case of halitosis and pretended to laugh to cleanse your innards."  
  
"No, her breath doesn't stink. But you know, we had no connection. If you know what I'm saying."  
  
  
  
  
Jaehyun was running out of options. In less than two hours, the clock will strike twelve and day will the the second of Feb which means it's almost punishment time.  
  
"Just order 4 boxes of pizza. Flavor's up to you." Jaehyun said in exhaustion, giving him more than enough bills to cover the other. It was a rough pre-birthday bash he held for his hyung. He tried to set Doyoung up with 4 girls that same afternoon, all ending in a disaster and each becomes progressively brutal than the last. The finale was the best in his opinion. Jaehyun introduced Doyoung to Park Sooyoung, one of Jaehyun's friends. He thought everything went smooth as a baby's behind but at the middle, some female pipsqueak karate chapped Doyoung at his gut, screaming 'SHE'S MINE!'. Doyoung joked that he should go gay since all the pretty girls who does not have any psychological issues had gone gay now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"JAEHYUN! The pizza's ready." Doyoung knocked at him in the bathroom. The younger seems to have a bad stomach as he took more time in than waiting for the cheesy goodness. Or so he thinks. 'Just start without me if you're feeling famished.' He heard the younger shout from the inside.  
  
Of course Doyoung feels guilty inhaling food all by himself; coupled by the fact that this is not his own house nor did he pay for it. Being the birthday celebrant in the next 5 minutes helps but not a lot so did as much as he can to delay. He scanned the refrigerator, hoping to find soda to go with pizza. Thank God for the Mountain Dew, he pop it open, pour some into two glasses and Jaehyun is still in there doing something he does not know of.  
  
Doyoung's stomach is protesting and the baked aroma was not helping at all so he just search the kitchen, take out plates, napkins and forks to use. Who even use forks when eating pizza? It's ridiculous and he knows but still waits.  
  
Doyoung heard the knob unlocks. "Thank goodness I thought you-" He was cut-off mid sentence, jaw-dropped and mind blank. "WOW. Just. WOW."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jaehyun emerges from the comfort room in girls clothing. He's in a pink blossom blouse a little too tight and too revealing, matching his white skirt and rubber kicks. He had a to wear a set of burgundy locks to complete the universal innocent flower girl look. He expect Doyoung to roll on the floor laughing but he seems shook.  
  
"Close your mouth." Jaehyun sassily swayed his hips, feeling the liberation that the skirts give and actually considering if man skirts should be a thing.  
  
"Why? Just why?" Jaehyun was starting to get his own slice but Doyoung hasn't snap out of his bedazzled state.  
  
"Remember when I promised I'd get you a girlfriend…or else?"  
  
Doyoung nods and started to knock some pizza, too.  
  
"This the 'or else' " Jaehyun ruefully revealed then chugged the Mountain Dew directly from the bottle like how alcoholics do with their champaign.  
  
"Dress up as a girl?"  
  
"No, Be your girlfriend for a day."  
  
"You're my princess for a day? Sweet. You should call me Oppa." Jaehyun feels the fat growing in him because of all the cheese and grease from Doyoung and the all-meat special, mostly Doyoung, though.  
  
"Don't push your luck, buddy." Jaehyun flips him because calling him that would reduce him to something lower and he's afraid to even go there. Is there even a lower level than this?  
  
Doyoung knows Jaehyun does not have any sister(s) or siblings by extension so he's wondering were did he get the attire and the wig. "I guess you prepared for this day. Mazel Tov!" Doyoung teased him.  
  
"This is not mine. It's from a friend." Even though Doyoung looks unaffected, Jaehyun realized the implication of what he said. Not that he had explain himself but he feels like it's appropriate. "It's from my gay friend. He's closeted until he finally reveals the butterfly in him. He had to try a lot of gay stuff like cross-dressing and drag and his afraid to do it in his own house so he had to dump his stuff at me. Shit just happens and I choose to be as authentic as can be."  
  
After that they end ins silence, having a good time fitting 4 family size in their stomach while watching post-midnight reruns of 'How I Met Your Mother' at Netflix.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's already 3 a.m. and both decided to pause the marathon for water break.  
  
"My ass hurts from all the sitting." Jaehyun complains.  
  
"Maybe we should dance."  
  
"Ridiculous."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Doyoung connects his phone to the stereo and rich saxophone sounds pumped out of the speakers.  
  
"When you say dance the stress away I thought it was something along the Taylot-Swift-Shake-It-Off line."  
  
"Just go with it. It's my birthday." Doyoung pulled his card and Jaehyun knew he's defeated.  
  
Doyoung takes Jaehyun by the waist and the younger, probably hypnotized by the song, did not complain. Instead, he laced his hands round Doyoung's surprisingly strong shoulders.  
  
Jaehyun let him sway his body. Can't Help Falling in Love started playing, Elvis Presley's husky voice dipped him in a psychedelic trance and knocked him some food for thoughts.  
  
First, he incredibly fond of Doyoung and no amount of time apart would estranged their hearts (or at least his). It's like they know each other like the back of their hands. He realized just now what 2-2-1-4 stands for: February 2nd and 14th, their birthday. It's his corny younger version but he can't deny that that was sneaky and good.  
  
Second, he inquisitively wonders why would girls like their man taller that they are. They say that females need strong men to protect them. But Jaehyun digresses, that view in a relationship is flawed. Some women are strong by them selves. And what is it for the 'weak' men. He thinks if individuals would enter into a relationship, it means to reinforce what they have, not to merely preserve. And if he was a girl, he'd like his man relatively on par with him. Why? Because it would be freakishly easy to steal a kiss or two when he's feeling it. It wouldn't be an effort to lean on your toes when you could scoot a little and smash your lips. Like how it is right now.  
  
Which leads to the last idea occupying him. Doyoung is a visual conundrum or to describe it better, a jock with a deceptively cute face. From his chin and up, he looks like a kid that you should protect with his clean cut hair and dazzling dark orbs. But below that point would be a rude boy awaiting to tear hearts. Jaehyun could say he envies his prominent Adam's apple. He's quite curious and he'd love to run a hand on it and feel it. He's built wasn't beefy, lean or even on the lanky side, most likely from the lack of exercise, but his massive frame is promising and then that's when it hit him.  
  
Jaehyun wasn't appraising him in gym enthusiast point of view but in a totally sexual view because he's been noticing Doyoung's lips far too much than platonic. But the problem relies on the fact that Doyoung notices him noticing his lips and too confused to move, not realizing that for the last minute, they were just standing there and staring at each other like that is a habit they will never bother to find displeasure or even revel in it.  
  
The younger's instinct was to fly away and fake a fit of coughs to minimize the awkwardness but he found a pair of lips on his own. The kiss lasted for 3 seconds but the confusion lasted more.  
  
Doyoung looks like he's going to apologize which Jaehyun thinks is absurd because the kiss was nothing short of fantastic so he beat his apology with another lip lock. 'Yep, nothing short of fantastic', he mused.  
  
  
  
  
Hands roaming on each other but still the two wear afraid to cross that line. They gasp for air, separated, and resume. Jaehyun was the first one to tread the border. He resents wearing lacy panties caressing his groin as he grinds his lower body with Doyoung because he's being  extremely pleasured that he'd just take it to the next level when he could just were boxers. The length of the skirt didn't help either. This skirt looks modest on Ten but the impeccable vertical difference made it to a slut's must-haves.  
  
The occasional brushes between their thighs and frustrating retraction like those was merely accidental drives Jaehyun insane. "Feel me down there please." The pleading was just for the show. He was commanding him to grab him dangerously. He wants Doyoung's hands hold him lower and to mean it.  
  
"I think we should stop." Doyoung said through his uneven breaths. But Jaehyun won't. It's too hot. He's too burnt to go back there. Wether they choose to drop it or push through, he knows what they are doing now would jeopardize what they had before. So why not go all the way through hell?  
  
He peck on Doyoung's lips for a second. "As much as I like hearing you talk, your mouth has something better to do." Jaehyun pushed him to his bed, sending Doyoung down on his back and mounted him.  
  
He rubbed his ass on Doyoung's forming erection, loving how electricity runs on his body. "Thinking of stopping now?" Jaehyun knew he pushed the right combination because he's now the one being pinned down and being stared with dark gaze. He likes this side of him, manly and sex-crazed.  
  
Doyoung connected their mouths again, these time more teeth and tongue clashing, more needy, more brusque caresses, more passionate, more cloth damaging, more fire.  
  
The wig at the brink of falling off, blouse torn from seams, Jaehyun couldn't care about his ruination. The the older working his body was too much. All he knows is it's good. All that he feels is good.  
  
Jaehyun leaned to his left, inviting Doyoung to feast on his neck's expanse. Doyoung's dry palm roughly traveled down south, resting on his side for a while, grips it hard and down until he's on his flimsy-clad ass. Little did Doyoung know the effect of this until Jaehyun mewled.  
  
That solidifies his will to take Jaehyun all the way. Doyoung strips himself until his down on his boxers then forcing the younger out of his clothes, knocking his wig off, until what is left is his displaced skirt and panties which feels like it was not there. Doyoung never laid his eyes on such a beautiful creature.  
  
Glad to feel each other's skin, they kissed again, loving the newfound skin. "There's a lube in my nightstand." Jaehyun retracted, feeling anxiety for the first since they started. He can feel Doyoung's concealed bulge through his thin underwear and though it's impossible, he's afraid it would penetrate him without being prepped first.  
  
"Your friend's supplies?"  
  
"Yeah. Bless him." Really, bless him. Never did he imagine having sex with a guy and his opposition of being Ten's depository was damn strong because for one, he thought he's straight, but fuck it.  
  
"How about condoms?"  
  
Jaehyun smirk, pushed Doyoung until his back pressed on the headboard. "I'll take you bare." He popped open the tube, pour a generous amount on his fingers and let his hand slide down his skirt. Jaehyun spreada his legs, misaligna his panties in such a way that he can access his ass, inserted a finger to tease his own entrance, effectively fingering himself with underpants on. He knows he teasing Doyoung more. He could see how the older wanted to rip the skirt of and see the magic underneath but he's still too polite so doesn't gives Jaehyun the thrill of control. Jaehyun got cocky and inserted two more, his breath hitched with the unfamiliar stretch.  
  
Doyoung finally reached his limit with Jaehyun's beautiful moans, somewhat infuriated that he's not the one causing nor he has the pleasure to witness it. He pounced on Jaehyun, take his skirt off (Jaehyun has to chuckle because he's still too careful not to damage it) and stare bluntly at his see-through panties. He licked his lips because the sight of Jaehyun fucking himself with beautiful fingers is golden. Doyoung finally strip to his birthday suit (perfect for the celebration) and let his leaking cock free.  
  
Jaehyun openly gawk at Doyoung's size, how gifted the man is and how he'll have a taste of it. "Aren't you letting me take this off?" Jaehyun referred to his precum-soiled panties when Doyoung forced his fingers away and place the blunt tip of his hot dick. "Lace suits my princess best." Doyoung buried his head slowly, the the rest of it. Nothing feels hotter that being suffocated by Jaehyun's tight hit but he has to fight the urge to just ram him.  
  
He could see Jaehyun trying to cope of being filled so Doyoung helps, steadying his lower parts and reaches Jaehyun's sweat-glossed face, cupping him by the jaw and pepper him with little kisses while telling him how beautiful he is. Jaehyun began to respond with more fervor, wiggling his own ass to solicit the slightest friction at this position that sadly allows minimal movement. Doyoung takes it as a sign to go up a notch.  
  
Doyoung brushed his hands across the canvass of the younger's stomach, humming lowly at how velvety it feels before backs until the were connected by just the tip and then glides in so smoothly Jaehyun had to arch his back and express the pleasure he's feeling. The rhythm started slow, savoring the moment of being with each other then picks up and went out of beat.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Doyoung worried when Jaehyun signals him to stop. But Jaehyun flipped his body, standing on fours and presented his backside. "Please." Jaehyun couldn't continue his wish because Doyoung already started granting it. Before Doyoung hesitated tainting him with hickeys but Jaehyun's back was a fucking canvass and it would be a sin to not paint it red and blue. He started giving love bites  from the small of his back upwards till he reach Jaehyun's tensed shoulder.  
  
Jaehyun melted at the final bite marks the start of being taken from behind. "So deep…nngh." From this position, Doyoung felt bigger and longer and it makes Jaehyun's mind fuzzy. As if the rough pounding wasn't enough, he felt a naughty hand trespassing his undies, grasping his very neglected cock and give the head a harsh squeeze. Doyoung angled his thrust and immediately hit his prostate and Jaehyun's arms gave up, welcoming the bed sheet on his face. He couldn't suppress it anymore and he came, spilling on Doyoung's hands and sheets. WIth a few more frenzied thrust and Doyoung climaxed, filling Jaehyun with his hot seed.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's 3 a.m. still not in the weather. Their minds still rejecting the fact that they are at each other for 3 freaking hours. It's a hard to talk or even spare a glance. They cleaned up but their rational is still out there who knows where.  
  
"I'm sorry." Doyoung finally uttered and cutely played the ends of the huge blanket covering their naked bodies.  
  
He does not to give apology. It's not because it's his birthday that's why he can go off the hook but simply because there is nothing to apologize for. They both wanted it and it's perfectly fine (amazing). Not unless,  
  
"Did you not actually liked it?" Jaehyun looked offended. Sex is probably the best birthday gift to any 21-year old boy.  
  
"No! Definitely not. It's not what I meant. I'm sorry because…" Jaehyun was getting impatient and wants to slap a bitch right now and Doyoung's having a hard to find words so he let his body talk. He leaned softly, brushing his nose to the other's then pressed a chaste kiss.  
  
"That's freaking fantastic. Why would you need an apology for that." Jaehyun's tone was like a crazed mom scolding her child for his awful report card but he's blushing profusely.  
  
"It's just I like you tad bit more than just a friend."  
  
"What's so wrong with that again?"  
  
"Because we are friends?"  
  
Jaehyun nods and contemplates what Doyoung just confessed.  
  
"So we should stop being friends. Easy."  
  
"No! Can't do!"  
  
"How about boyfriends?" Jaehyun wanted wanted to squeeze Doyoung's face. He's shocked like it's the most embarrassing idea. After sex and he's embarrassed? He seriously has some issues to resolve.  
  
"But we are straight. I mean I was. But you. Isn't this just like an experiment for you."  
  
"True. True. It's not like I like dicks now. But yours is fine." By 'fine', Jaehyun actually meant he'd give anything and everything for that but obviously he still has issues to resolve. "But what the hell." Jaehyun captured Doyoung's lips, converting his restricted message and hoping for a second round, and the third...because 'girlfriend privileges'. It's just been three yours and Jaehyun feels like he enjoying the more than the celebrant but hey!


End file.
